dungeonanddragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acrobatics
Armor Check Penalty Acrobatics' checks are based on the Dexterity ability score. You can perform an acrobatic stunt, keep your balance while walking on narrow or unstable surfaces, slip free of a grab or restraints, or take less damage from a fall. Acrobatic Stunt Make an Acrobatics check to swing from a chandelier, somersault over an opponent, slide down a staircase on your shield, or attempt any other acrobatic stunt that you can imagine and that your DM agrees to let you try. The DM sets the DC based on the complexity of the stunt and the danger of the situation. If the stunt fails, you fall prone in the square where you began the stunt (the DM might change where you land, depending on the specific stunt and situation). Your DM always has the right to say that a stunt won’t work in a particular situation or to set a high DC. Acrobatic Stunt: Standard action or move action, depending on the stunt. *'DC': Base DC 15. *'Success': You perform an acrobatic stunt. *'Failure': You fail to pull off the stunt and might fall or suffer some other consequence. Balance Make an Acrobatics check to move across a surface less than 1 foot wide (such as a ledge or a tightrope) or across an unstable surface (such as a wind-tossed rope bridge or a rocking log). Balance: Part of a move action. *'DC': See the table. *'Success': You can move one-half your speed across a narrow or unstable surface. *'Fail by 4 or Less': You stay in the square you started in and lose the rest of your move action, but you don’t fall. You can try again as part of a move action. *'Fail by 5 or More': You fall off the surface and lose the rest of your move action. If you are trying to move across an unstable surface that isn’t narrow, you instead fall prone in the square you started in. You can try again as part of a move action if you’re still on the surface. *'Grant Combat Advantage': While you are balancing, enemies have combat advantage against you. *'Taking Damage': If you take damage, you must make a new Acrobatics check to remain standing. Escape from a Grab Make an Acrobatics check to wriggle out of a grab. You can also make escape attempts to get away from other immobilizing effects, as directed by your DM. Escape from Restraints Make an Acrobatics check to slip free of restraints. Escape from Restraints: 5 minutes. *'DC': Base DC 20. The DC is determined by the type of restraint and its quality, as set by the DM. *'Fast Escape': You can make an escape attempt as a standard action, but the DC increases by 10. *'Success': You slip free of a physical restraint. *'Failure': You can try again only if someone else aids you. Reduce Falling Damage (Trained Only) If you fall or jump down from a height, you can make an Acrobatics check to reduce the amount of falling damage you take. Reduce Falling Damage: Free action if you fall or a move action if you jump down. *Damage Reduced: Make an Acrobatics check, and reduce the amount of falling damage you take by one-half your check result (round down). Category:Skill